User talk:Cyber555
Please put messages to admins on their talk pages. Also I am sorry that you were mistaken for a duplicate account. I had a feeling you weren't, because on the shoutbox widget I saw you and Cyber55 on at the same time. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:05, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :Do not leave messages on articles!!!!!! Otherwise you are no better than Cyber55! MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:38, 27 January 2008 (UTC) ::I recieved the message because you put it on my talk page. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 20:37, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::I saw the first message because it was on an article. Also I am not an admin here, I am one on the Metroid and the Mario Wikis. Here I am just a User with awesome copy and paste skills. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:02, 28 January 2008 (UTC) ::::I almost forgot... :::: ::::MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 21:04, 28 January 2008 (UTC) :::::The reason I received the mesage was because I was the only one who read the article. This is a mess. MarioGalaxy{Metroid Admin/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:08, 29 January 2008 (UTC) oh ok MG Toa Xairos 19:26, 5 February 2008 (UTC) :I know that you asked Angela, but I'll answer you anyways. You must help this Wiki out by adding content, help set up stuff, correcting spelling/grammar on content pages, etc. It is really tough work! MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 22:46, 11 February 2008 (UTC) ::I meant stuff like that. It is tough work becoming an admin. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:16, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Admin Hello. I've made you an admin here. I also recommend that a Requests for adminship page is created so that other users can request adminship there and so that one or two of the admins who have been here for a while can apply for bureaucratship and take care of creating of new admins. Angela (talk) 01:01, 12 February 2008 (UTC) : Uh... you haven't really done anything to deserve adminship, and we didn't discuss it beforehand... I can't say I approve of this, Cyber555. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:12, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ::Auserv, I don't believe he expected to be made an admin when he asked Angela what he could do to become an admin. He seemed just to be asking how one would go about becoming an admin. Angela misunderstood his question. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 02:22, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :::I guess you're right...but I still don't approve of it. =P ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 02:35, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :I've reversed this now so the community can come to consensus about who should be an admin at project:requests for adminship. Daiku is a bureaucrat and can make other users admins if the community agrees. Angela (talk) 06:28, 13 February 2008 (UTC) UNEXPECTED!!! Toa Auserv I didn't expect to be an admin i was just asking, whats going on, i didnt do anything to become one i just wanted to know. Aww what.Toa Xairos 23:04, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :I meant the previous messages involving that mess. It would be like it never happened because there would be no evidence of it happening on your talkpage. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:02, 12 February 2008 (UTC) ITs alright but i gues ill do it.Toa Xairos 23:06, 12 February 2008 (UTC) :Sorry about all the confusion... It's not like you could never become an admin, but so far I personally don't think you've done enough for the wiki or its community yet to become one. No offense. =) Oh, and thanks again for getting your cousin to apologize. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:11, 13 February 2008 (UTC) sure no problm to auserv,he and his clone,supposely, have been nothing but trouble,just like i havent got in trouble and il saty out of trouble Toa Xairos 20:01, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Rating Template You haven't added a Rating template to your page yet. You should think about doing it sometime soon. Taken care of Thanks for giving me a heads-up about the comments on Auserv's page. I got it cleaned up. Also, please put four tildes (~~~~) after all your messages - it makes it a lot easier to keep track of who's saying what. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 22:43, 13 February 2008 (UTC) oh yeah im sorry i 4gotToa Xairos 22:58, 13 February 2008 (UTC) Archives Do not edit archives. You edited User talk:ToaAuserv/Archive1 which is an archive. Please place comments on his current talk page. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 15:11, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Aww, i dont get it it's puzzling mi mindToa Xairos 23:13, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Re: BZP Nope. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario/Pokemon} {talk/ / } 21:33, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Admin request We have a page for admin requests; stop trying to go around the system and asking Angela. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } 20:58, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I think you were hacked by your cousin, you (he) just asked if you could become an Admin. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 21:05, 1 May 2008 (UTC) ::You aren't supposed to ask people. You are supposed to request administrator powers at Lego Bionicle:Requests for adminship. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:08, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::YES! MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:14, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Having to switch from one wiki to another because SOMEBODY is sending me messages gets annoying. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:19, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You are the somebody. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:21, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ? Then that just makes you a meany now, doesn't it? Why not? It was your fault. -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:59, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Sorry I'm sorry for yelling at you. I get annoyed pretty easily so don't take it personally. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 22:55, 7 May 2008 (UTC) You said "Sorry...no" on MGs page, what were you saying no to? -[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:51, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Problem I don't have a problem with you. It's just that what you typed is not really trivia. They were supposed to be in their "vehicle" form, not Phantoka form. Hope that clears everything for you. Racht 01:32, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Friend Code So you're not putting your friend code on the Internet where anyone could see it, it would be better for you to PM it to me on BZP. I still haven't gotten around to getting mine for you, lol. ToaAuserv ...BPAdmin 00:10, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Vandals Not sure, cause I wasnt here for a long while. No one while I was here though.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :Yeah, I have Brawl. FC? [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] ::Um, sure, but Ill need your Friend Code... [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] Cool, can i give it to you here.? If Yeah, when i get home,ill find my friend code and my wii number and ill give it to you. But as soon as you find the friend code here, and the wii #, try to delete the #s for other unknow poeple for me steals my number.Toa Xairos 17:59, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :Next morning you should have it.[[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']] :: Wii: 3034-4077-2932-1378 Brawl: 4511-0643-4713 [[User:Legodude760|'Ld760']] [[User:Legodude760|'O HAI']]